cactusmccoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cactus McCoy Wiki
'Welcome to Cactus McCoy Wiki!' Cactus McCoy Wiki is a fan-made wiki about the Cactus McCoy flash game series created by Flipline Studios. Since its foundation in 26 June 2011, Cactus McCoy Wiki purposes to provide players with the most accurate and up-to-date information. theanswertoey.jpg|E. y. is answered!|link=http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2369|linktext=Tony and Matt answered E.y.'s question about the Cactus McCoy games! Cactus mccoy 2 titlecard.png|'Cactus McCoy 2 released!'|link=Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera|linktext=The sequel to the first Cactus McCoy game is even more epic, fun and addictive! big mccoy.png|'The original'|link=Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns|linktext=Join the adventures of McCoy, the cactified treasure hunter! needhelo.png|'Need walkthrough?'|linktext=Then it is just enough to look at or contribute to the wiki! It's still growing! 'Important Note to Contributors!' Please do not add content (e.g. images and categories) that is irrelevant to the Cactus McCoy games! --E. y. (talk) 14:12, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to Cactus McCoy Wiki, this site has unique walkthrough and information (100% copy-paste free) about the action flash game series named "Cactus McCoy" developed by Flipline Studios! Feel free to include what you think about this wiki and your knowledge about Cactus McCoy! E. y. 17:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Changed "action flash game 'Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns'" to "action flash game series named 'Cactus McCoy'". That's because only the first Cactus McCoy game was developed at the time I wrote this message. * Super Saiyan 7 Somebody (Administrator) * Woo224 * Alfex * Neomonster Make regular and reasonable contributions to Cactus McCoy Wiki if you want to see your name here! *The founder of this wiki hopes that it will encourage Flipline Studios to continue the Cactus McCoy series? *The hottest Cactus McCoy fan community is at Reddit *Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns is the first game to be mentioned in Flipline News on the main page of Flipline Studios' website? * The chickens make a cameo in Papa's Donuteria during Maple Mornings? *There is actually a page named Introduction in this wiki? You probably wouldn't think of searching the word "Introduction" individually, but the information the page contains is just as interesting as the other pages. *If you press the left arrow button as you are about to enter the treasure section at the end of an area, Cactus McCoy will open the chest while he is moonwalking? *Cactus McCoy was referenced in one of the arcade machine upgrades in Papa's Eateria games (Taco Mia! and onwards), another series created by Flipline Studios? *In Cactus McCoy 2, the maximum amount of money that you can earn by juggling an enemy and sending it to the stratosphere is 57 dollars? *There was a badge called "Poker Night" in the beta version of Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns and it can be seen in the trailer of the game? It would be replaced with Powderkegger in the final version. *The weapon that Cactus McCoy holds at the title card of the game is the pistol of Hex Hatfield, which is unlocked only by finishing the game with 100%? *Cactus McCoy never speaks in the series? *You can always contribute to the wiki by adding information to the pages, creating new pages or adding new pictures? 'Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns' *''' Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns is a flash action game developed by Flipline Studios and released in March 2011. The game has 80 badges to be gotten, 60 challenges to be done and 60 treasures to be found by the main playable character, Cactus McCoy, as he comes across Enemigos, the goons of Hex Hatfield on his way...' 'Read more...' Have no falling boulders in the first section of Calamity Cave For this, all you need to do is to select a throwable explosive as your starting weapon and select Calamity Cave from the levels. Normally, you need to press the TNT to be able to explode the wall but this also causes many boulders to fall randomly. However, when you already have an explosive weapon, you can easily bomb the wall and there will be no falling boulders but only '''the boulders you need to break as a part of the challenge.' See more in Walkthrough of the Week - Archive... 'Poll' Here's new poll to fill the time until Cactus McCoy 3! Which type of Enemigo do you think is the most annoying? Swinging Punching Throwing Shooting Thrusting Whipping No new game is released yet, but Flipline Studios said that they still have plans to continue the series. So this poll might be suitable: When do you think Cactus McCoy 3 will be released? 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 after 2018 Whoa, seems like most of the visitors have voted for "2014"! If only I could be as hopeful as that... E. y. (talk) 07:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Revised by Snow pea lover 100 (talk) 12:32, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Who is your favorite protagonist in the Cactus McCoy series? Cactus McCoy Popoca Ella Windstorm Which boss do you think is the hardest in both Cactus McCoy games? Hex Hatfield Alpaca Jack Dumbbell Malana Mire Looking at the result of this poll, I sometimes wonder if I should have really opened it; as the answer is very obvious and it just makes the poll rhetoric. E.y., 14 September, 2012, Friday What is your favourite type of weapon in Cactus McCoy? Punching Swinging Whipping Throwing Shooting Thrusting The result of the poll is interesting. I wasn't expecting the punching weapons to be that fond amongst players because I thought that thrusting weapons would be everyone's most favourite, just like me. E. y., 28 October, 2011, Thursday Category:Browse